Conventional training device is formed of material which is hermetically sealed, yet be capable of withstanding strong impacts. When strong impacts are delivered to a body, the body may then swing to a degree where instead of swinging back, the heavy body will resist firmly. This low bounce characteristics associated with heaviness of the body may not absorb impact repulsion that may cause sprain wrists or ankles, especially for young trainees. Also, the external surfaces are usually tensed and stiff so that a realistic feeling experienced during exercising cannot be obtained.
In addition, the conventional punching device is filled with sand or stuffed with clothing material. Such heavy materials do not permit ease of movement of the device. Thus, with the conventional punching device, the user (e.g., children or novices) cannot practice exercises that promotes agility—e.g., hitting moving targets.
In addition, conventional training devices lack effective means for providing feedback to the users.
Accordingly, the need exists for an interactive training device that can provide a range of training activities.